


The Coffee Maker

by MoPerson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Pregnant Tony Stark, broken coffee maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with Tony's coffee maker. But it ended with a precious child for Steve and Thor... Somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Maker

It all started with Tony's coffee maker on a calm winter morning, as frost decorated New York, letting it sparkle in the morning light...

"Thor! Put it down!" Tony hissed. His precious coffee maker sat clutched in the meaty hands of the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson. "For the love of everything good in the world, please put it down."

"It has sprayed me with mist! I must vanquish this foe!" Thor explained loudly. He raised the coffee maker above his head, firmly out of Tony's reach.

"Please! I beg you!" Tony pleaded.

Steve rushed into the kitchen upon hearing Thor's loud voice. He knew that he should he in his own room, what with his heat coming on soon, but he was the Captain. Capsicle of this crew.

"What's going on in here?" Steve's firm voice was not as firm as he remembered it being yesterday. Thor's nostrils flared dramatically. "Thor, put that down."

"Steven, you smell..." Thor dropped the coffee maker, letting it shatter on the tiled floor. Tony gaped, positively heartbroken and offended.

"You meat headed oaf!" Tony yelled. "Who does that!? Just drop a fifteen hundred dollar top of the line coffee maker on the floor, sure! Because it's not like they're rare or anything!"

"Be quiet, man of iron." Thor said. "Steven smells..."

"Smells...? Smells how? Finish your sentence!" Tony snapped. Already having a horrible day.

"Sweet, alluring." Thor growled. It was then that Tony and Steve noticed the prominent bulge in Thor's sweat pants.

"Woah there, big guy. If I knew you were packing like that, I would've snatched you up sooner! Too bad I already have Bruce!" Tony said. He placed a hand over the small swell of his belly, housing his unborn child. "Both of you aren't bonded, right? Well, omega, meet alpha. Alpha, meet Omega. Now go screw while I make...ugh... Tea." Tony turned away from the pair, he would smell the sexual tension a mile away. As one of the omegas on the team, Tony knew who everyone wanted, in an intimate way and in a more emotional way.

Thor and Steve had fallen in love the moment their eyes met. They skirted around each other in the Avengers Tower and already had that whole marital thing where they finished each others sentences sometimes. Tony found it sickening. But sweet. Steve deserved someone. After being frozen for so many years and then finding out that the Alpha that he was saving himself for was dead, well, Steve hadn't taken it as well as many people would like to think. James 'Bucky' Barnes was a good man. He would have loved Steve with everything he had, but Steve had another calling.

Anyway, as Tony turned to slave over the pot to boil his water, Steve felt his insides turn to jelly and his legs turn into ropes. He could smell Thor in the air, almost taste the musky essence of Thor. He ran into his arms before he realized. Thor carried Steve to his quarters, depositing the Omega on his bed, then taking a step back to drink in his new mate. The strong shoulders, round hips and piercing blue eyes made Thor harden further. He didn't need to speak. He knew that Steve could smell him.

It was a flurry of clothes and whimpered moans and stroking flesh, but finally, Steve was on his hands and knees, his slick entrance fluttering in anticipation. Thor grasped his own large cock, rubbing it over Steve's thighs and crack before pushing in slowly. His sheer size was enough to tear, but Steve was especially resilient. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the intense stretch and fill in his hole. He needed more.

Thor began slowly, moving his hips fluidly, taking care to pleasure his mate. But then he began to lose control, speeding up and increasing the force of his thrusts. Steve cried out in abandon, his voice cracking. He was thrown forward with every snap of Thor's hips, but the firm grasp on his waist held his fast.

Finally, finally, Thor's giant knot began to swell. The Alpha hurried to push it into his mate while it was still rather small, not wanting to hurt Steve. They were locked together for hours, passed out and tired to their bones, and absolutely rearing for another round as soon as they woke up.

When Steve's heat was over, he felt a soft fuzzy feeling in the back of his mind. He smiled, knowing that it was Thor.

[six months later]

"Geeze, Cap. We're huge!" Tony exclaimed. He ran his hands all over his pregnant belly, his shirt stretched taut over it, exposing his navel.

"Shut up." Steve murmured. He tried to sooth his own child, humming softly and patting his belly. But to no avail. His son was adamant, and continued battering his bladder. "I need to pee."

"Then get up and go pee." Tony told him.

"I need help getting up, smart ass." Steve swore.

"Well don't look at me! I'm bigger than you are!" Tony rebuffed. "Get your mate or something."

"JARVIS, could you please call someone to help me stand up?" Steve asked.

"Certainly, Sir." JARVIS replied.

"Make it quick, I really need to go!" Steve complained. "This baby better perfect, I'm giving so much for you. You better be worth it, little man."

[three months later]

"Oh, Thor, he's perfect." Steve sighed. His body was tired, he wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Not when he was finally holding his baby. "What should we name him?"

"It must be a strong name, for he will be the leader of Nations! But it must be pleasant, as he will make a beautiful omega someday." Thor said, stroking his son's tiny hand.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Thorin Rogers." Steve whispered.

"So be it, svass." Thor dropped a wet kiss to Steve's lips, then a gentle kiss to Jeremy's forehead. "My little Thorin. You will grow to be strong, but soft and beautiful like your mother."

And so, in exchange for a broken coffee maker, Tony got nothing. But Thor gained a family of his own, to nurture and love.

And Steve got a child and mate.

So in the end, Tony's coffee maker was never replaced, but love and happiness took its place.

**Author's Note:**

> ... This wasn't as good as the last ones. Lolz, but I liked it. Thundersheild is too cute.
> 
> ...what should I write next? Hmm...


End file.
